


A Surprise

by Elf_Loving_Dragon



Series: Random Writings [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Loving_Dragon/pseuds/Elf_Loving_Dragon
Summary: You were lost in the forests of Spine, and you meet Murtagh and Thorn unexpectedly.
Relationships: Murtagh Morzansson/Nasuada, Murtagh Morzansson/Reader
Series: Random Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Surprise

You walked through the unknown parts of the forest in a steady pace, trying to take guide of the sun. But all was in vain as dark clouds were looming in the sky. You mentally groaned. You knew these parts of the forests very well, then why did you get lost?

The leaves crunched so loudly beneath your feet that you were sure that the elves of Du Weldenwarden could hear them. Darkness was spreading quickly, and thunder rolled in the distance. Soon eerie noises filled the entire forest, resonating within the trees. You became jumpy, reaching out for your dagger every time there was a weird noise. Soon you discovered that you were hopelessly lost, and moving around in a circle.

Rain started falling, destroying any of your hopes of returning to your home anytime soon. You took shelter beneath a tree, whose foliage seemed to create a space dry enough to light a fire. You attempted in doing so, but even with dry twigs, it was impossible with the cold air. You leaned against the tree, burying your face in your hands, racking your brain for any ideas.

A dull thumping noise filled the atmosphere. It was rhythmic, and was becoming louder with every passing second. Dread filled you. You were already lost in the forests, that too in the mountains of the spine, now now there is this noise... You assumed them to be of a drum. You weren't sure if it was the urgals again, you never really like those things. But you remember the dragon rider who flew past announcing the fall of Galbatorix. He had said that the urgals are friends. You didn't believe that.

Instead of any urgals coming into view, there was a speck of dark crimson in the distance. It glowed fiery red the more it growed in size. The noise had becoming prominent, and you soon realised that the sound was of no drums... But of dragon wings. The shape of the dragon became more prominent, and you realised that it was bigger than the first one you'd seen.

Soon your head started feeling heavy and dizzy. It passed away soon, but much to your disappointment, the dragon decided to land. The forest wasn't much deep, it had a bit of clearing. However, the dragon didn't mind flattening some trees whilst landing. You stood there gawking, not believing that you'd ever see a dragon up this close. But you weren't really pleased. You were already lost, and now you have no wish to be on it's menu. This one... didn't really looked kind... it's scars stood out, formidable and painful.

What you saw next was a rider, who slid down the dragon's shoulders. He stood straight and proud, and looked as scarred as his dragon. He had a hint of frown on his face as he surveyed his surroundings, not caring that the rain was drenching him. Your dizziness came back, and he looked where you were standing, hidden, behind the tree. 

He proceeded to brandish his sword, and menacingly pointed it at your direction, "Come out, whoever is hiding there!" His voice freaked you out, but what scared you more was the sword. You could make out from it's dangerous red glint that it has tasted a lot of blood, and it wouldn't mind yours either. You were already shivering, and in either way you wouldn't escape him. So you decided to abide by his command.

You meekly stepped out of your former place. The rider put his sword down in surprise. Well, it wasn't everyday you meet a girl in nowhere absolutely drenched in the rain. "What are you doing here?" he asked. You weren't sure how to answer him so you responded, "E-Exploring?" At that moment you realised how cold you were. You attempted to hug yourself to keep warm. The rider simply sighed, who by now was completely drenched too. "You are lost, youngling, don't deny that." a deep musical voice rung out in your head, to which you were shocked.

You locked eyes with the dragon, whose crimson eyes were already burning into your soul. The three of you stood in silence, nobody interested in breaking the thick tension. And of course, your body decided to break it as you sneezed violently. "And got yourself a cold." the rider sighed. The dragon sat down, curling around. It raised it's wing, laying it by it's tail, forming a tent. The rider beckoned you to get under the dragon's wing.

You hesitated, and he visibly gritted his teeth in annoyance. You quickly scurried to where he had asked you to go too, not wanting to get your head skewered off. He went back to the saddle, and brought something out. He handed you a cloak, and murmured something which you identified to be in the ancient language, though you didn't know what. Your clothes dried up, probably due to the spell. Though he didn't seem to care about himself. You wrapped the cloak around yourself and snuggled into the scaly skin of the dragon, enjoying it's warmth. The rider disappeared after seeing you settled.

"I am Thorn, and my rider is Murtagh." the dragon, or thorn, said. You nodded, though unsure whether he saw it. Thorn continued, "Get some rest youngling." You nodded again, and said, "I am (y/n)." Thorn acknowledged. You lied silently for a few more minutes before asking, "Where did... Murtagh... go?" you asked, trying the name. "To hunt." came the reply.

You didn't feel scared of Thorn anymore after your conversation, he seemed nice. You snuggled in more, and decided on closing your eyes for some few minutes. Little did you know that the minutes would turn into hours.

You woke up to the low crackling of fire. The sudden crimson scales freaked you out, and you bolted upright. The situation came back to you, and you relaxed. It was Thorn. You spotted Murtagh roasting something on fire, watching you with amusement. You pouted, and he smiled. "You remind me of Nasuada." "Nasuada? The one who is currently on the throne?" He nodded. He showed clear fondness as his eyes became distance. You knew what that meant. You smiled to yourself, seeing this formidable rider becoming soft at the mention of his love.

You couldn't resist asking him a question, "Then why aren't you with her?" Sadness enveloped him, as he looked right into my eyes and said coldly, "I was made to do many unacceptable thing by Galbatorix. People would never accept me. I left her for her safety." You couldn't help but feel bad for him. You wanted to give him a hug of reassurance, but that wouldn't be... the best idea right now.

He offered you some roasted meat. You both were completely dry by now, though you had already caught the cold. You learnt he was Morzan's son, the one who betrayed the riders to Galbatorix. You learnt how he and Thorn was manipulated by Galbatorix. You learnt about the war that had taken place, and finally how Galbatorix was overthrown. You pitied him, but he seemed contended with himself and Thorn, so you refrained from commenting.

"Come." He said, once you two were finished chatting. You followed him out of the shelter of Thorn, who immediately relaxed his wing. "You need to go back home. You can't stay out here all night." Murtagh said. You nodded in agreement, "Yes. Give me the directions, I'l reach my home." He looked at you weirdly and said, "And then get eaten by a bear. Come, I'll drop you off." 

Shocked, you first looked at Thorn, then Murtagh. You considered running away, by no means will you ride a dragon! But Murtagh had already got you hurrying your way towards the saddle with a cold glare. Talk about being dangerous. 

Thorn lifted up into the air with two mighty pumps of his wings, and you squealed, frightened. You heard a snicker from behind you, and you resisted the urge to elbow him. You told him where your village was supposed to be, and he dropped you off at a nearby clearing.

You watched them getting smaller and smaller in the horizon in the steady rhythmic thumping of wings. You sighed. It was a bizarre, a fortunate, but, a very wonderful experience. You mentally wished him luck in his life and clutched your cloak. Wait! Now, was it your cloak? You clutched it tighter, for it was a physical memory of what happened. All you hoped was that it wasn't a dream

You broke out of your trance quickly, remembering that your parents were probably worried sick. Also, you still had a cold. You made up the story of what you'd narrate to your parents for your belated arrival while you ran your way back home with a huge grin on your face.


End file.
